Happy birthday Yang Yoseob!
by Ilan-chan
Summary: Yoseob merasa diacuhkan oleh Gikwang. Mungkin hubungan yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun akan berakhir bahkan tanpa kata perpisahan tapi tak disangka setelah masalah salah paham dan cemburu terkuak ada cerita lucu tersimpan didalamnya. Gi-Seob! Kwang-Seob/broke! Gi-taem/broke! Kwang-Taem Birthday greeting buat Yang Yoseob!


20 Desember 2012

**Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Setelah mengikuti kegiatan belajar selama 8 jam ditambah pelajaran tambahan 4 jam dan kegiatan ekskul 2 jam siapa yang takkan pingsan dengan kegiatan full begitu. Ini lah resikonya jadi murid SMU tingkat akhir. Tapi yang paling membuat kesal adalah Yang Yoseob merasa begitu diacuhkan oleh seorang Lee Gikwang. Entah itu dirumah atau disekolah. Sudah 2 hari ini Gikwang mengacuhkannya bahkan menyapapun tidak. Yoseob makin merengut kesal apalagi Gikwang saat ini sedang dekat dengan anak baru yang sangat manis bernama Taemin. Ini makin membuat Yoseob kesal.**

**Tapi apa yang dapat dilakukannya? Dia Cuma bisa marah-marah sendiri dan menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Mau marah ke Gikwang disekolah nggak mungkin, mau marah sama Gikwang dirumah juga nggak mungkin ada ahjumma dan ahjussi orang tua Gikwang. Lalu apa?**

**Mungkin hubungan mereka akan berakhir sampai disini. Ah hati Yoseob miris kalau memikirkan ini. Hubungan mereka yang sudah bertahan selama dua taun harus berakhir begitu saja? Bahkan tanpa ada kata perpisahan, sungguh menyedihkan.**

24 Desember 2012

** Hari ini pengumuman liburan untuk dua minggu kedepan. Yoseob menghela nafas berat, ini sudah 5 hari tapi Gikwang tak juga mau menyapanya. Tiap disapa juga Gikwang akan menjawab seadanya dan terkesan malas. Gikwang juga menghindarinya terus. Yoseob benar-benar frustasi sekarang apalagi makin hari dia melihat Gikwang dan taemin makin lengket seperti perangko-amplop. Kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Yang bisa dilakukannya Cuma curhat ke Kwangmin teman sebangkunya. **

"**hey kok murung lagi? dia masih begitu?"tanya Kwangmin yang sudah duduk dibangkunya, di sebelah Yoseob. Yoseob menatapnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk pelan. Kwangmin memang selalu bisa tau apa yang dipikirkannya mungkin karna mereka sudah berteman sejak pertama Yoseob menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, dia ini satu-satunya orang yang paham tentang Yoseob selain Gikwang. Kwangmin juga tau hubungan Yoseob dan Gikwang.**

"**ah!"pekik kwangmin cukup mengejutkan Yoseob.**

"**kenapa?"tanya yoseob heran,**

"**hehe mian mengejutkanmu. Aku punya ide bagaimana kalau selama liburan kau dekati dia terus! ya menempel terus sama dia"usul kwangmin, Yoseob tampak mencerna ucapan kwangmin barusan lalu mengangguk.**

"**ne! Boleh dicoba"balas Yoseob lengkap dengan senyuman.**

29 Desember 2012

** Yoseob menekuk wajahnya dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana ia tidak kesal dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Lee Taemin. Yap seorang lee Taemin kini ada dihadapannya bersama orang yang paling ingin dibunuhnya saat ini juga, Gikwang. Padahal selama liburan Yoseob terus mencoba mendekati Gikwang tapi yang didekati terus menghindar bahkan ia jarang sekali dirumah. Dari pagi hingga malam Gikwang selalu pergi, sekalinya ada dirumah ia sibuk sendiri didalam kamarnya yang pasti dikunci. Saat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bertanya pada Gikwang pasti Gikwang akan menjawabnya dengan berbisik pada mereka sehingga Yoseob tak dapat mendengar.**

**Gerah dengan pemandangan didepannya Yoseob masuk kekamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki. Gikwang dan Taemin sempat menoleh tapi tak menggubrisnya.**

**Yoseob meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak ditempat tidur.**

"**yoboseyo"sapa namja daseberang sana.**

"**kwangmin kerumahku sekarang!"perintah Yoseob langsung.**

"**eh apa? Ada apa emangnya? Terjadi sesuatu ya?"tanya namja diseberang sana tergagap.**

"**nggak usah banyak tanya pokoknya datang! Awas aja kalau 15 menit kao nggak ada disini hubungan pertemanan kita putus!" dan begitulah percakapan itu berakhir dengan yoseob menekan END pada layar sentuhnya. Dia kembali menghela nafas kesal. Ia menyuruh kwangmin bukan tanpa dipikir dulu ya, karna rumah mereka hanya beda beberapa blok jadi 15 menit itu sebenarnya lebih dari cukup.**

Beberapa menit kemudian. . .

** Bunyi bel pintu memenuhi seluruh ruangan dirumah itu.**

"**ada tamu gikwang-a"ujar Taemin menyadarkan Gikwang yang sibuk dengan coretannya.**

"**ah jinjja? Siapa sih bartamu hari gini ganggu aja"gerutu Gikwang yang beranjak dari posisinya untuk membuka pintu tapi didahului Yoseob yang langsung melesat turun dari lantai atas.**

"**ayo masuk"ujar Yoseob pada Kwangmin. Kwangmin agak bingung begitu melihat wajah Yoseob yang tampak kusut. Kwangmin mengekori Yoseob dari belakang menuju lantai atas. Ia sempat beradu tatap dengan Gikwang dan . . . Taemin? Kwangmin mengerjapkan matanya siapa tau ia salah liat dan ternyata itu memang Taemin.**

"**a-annyeong"sapa taemin sambil menunduk, Kwangmin tak sempat menjawab karna Yoseob langsung menarik tangannya untuk ke atas.**

**Kalau Kwangmin tak salah ingat sepertinya dulu saat ia masuk kekamar ini pasti dua kata untuk menggambarkannya, kamar impian. Tapi sekarang jangankan rapih bersih bahkan kata kacau tak cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekarang. Buku, majalah, komik ada dimana-mana. Pakaian entah kotor atau tidak berserakan disetiap sudut. Tempat tidur yang seprainya kusut dan hampir lepas, selimut yang bertengger disofa dan jangan lupa bungkus makanan yang jadi sarang kecoa dilantai. Kwangmin menatap kamar itu horror bahkan mungkin kamar namdongsaengnya Minwoo lebih baik dari ini.**

"**Ya! Kenapa malah bengong disitu? Ayo masuk"ajak Yoseob yang heran liat Kwangmin melongo diambang pintu.**

"**k-kao?kao siapa? Kamar siapa ini? Ayo ngaku Yoseob yang asli dimana?!"tanya kwangmin histeris sambil tunjuk-tunjuk kearah Yoseob, yang ditanya malah mendecak kesal.**

"**aish jangan berlebihan Kwangmina-a"komentar Yoseob yang mengambil tempat duduk di sofa.**

**Kwangmin melangkah ragu memasuki kamar itu, ia menghindari beberapa bungkus makanan yang ada kecoanya bahkan ia sempat menedang kaleng minuman yang ada kecoa jalan-jalan diatasnya, menjijikan.**

"**kau sudah mandi kan?"tanya Kwangmin masih dengan tatapan horror dan ekspresi jijik yang kentara jelas.**

"**sudah.."jawab yoseob dingin. Akhirnya kwangmin duduk disamping namja itu.**

"**jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu selama liburan ini Yang Yoseob sampai kamarmu lebih mirip tempat pembuangan begini?"tanya Kwangmin membuka percakapan. Yoseob menatap namja itu sendu. Lama tak menjawab sampai akhirnya kristal bening mulai meluncur dari kedua matanya. Yoseob menangis dalam diam. Kwangmin yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Yoseob erat sampai ia mulai tenang.**

"**Yoseob-a sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Kwangmin lembut. Yoseob menatap nanar pada objek didepannya, ia tak menatap Kwangmin.**

"**sepertinya aku dan Gikwang memang sudah berakhir"lirih Yoseob.**

"**hey jangan bicara begitu, kalau itu jadi beneran gimana?"Nasehat Kwangmin masih menenangkan sahabatnya.**

"**Dia tak berubah Kwang! Selama liburan dia juga mengacuhkanku bahkan lebih parah! A-aku tak tau lagi harus gimana…"jelas Yoseob diikuti isakannya. Kwangmin menatap sahabatnya sedih. Tak tau harus bilang apa yang jelas ia hanya ingin menenangkan sahabatnya dengan sebuah pelukan? Kwangmin menarik Yoseob kedalam pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung namja itu.**

**Gikwang melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, waktunya makan siang. ia pun bergegas membeli makan siang bersama Taemin karna orang tuanya sedang tak ada dirumah otomatis tak ada makanan dirumah.**

**Gikwang keatas untuk memanggil Yoseob dan Kwangmin untuk makan bersama sementara Taemin menyiapkan makanan. Karna pintu kamar Yoseob tak terkunci jadi Gikwang langsung masuk saja dan terkejut mendapati kekasihnya berpelukan dengan Kwangmin. Marah? Tentu saja! Padahal ia menjauhi namja itu baru seminggu tapi Yoseob sudah berani berpelukan dengan namja lain. Geram dengan pemandangan didepannya Gikwang berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dua manusia itu. Kwangmin dan Yoseob menoleh kesumber suara dan langsung melepas pelukan mereka.**

"**makan siang sudah siap, ayo turun"ujar Gikwang sebelum pergi dengan rahang mengeras, ia harus bersabar.**

**Yoseob mencoba menatap kwangmin agar tak ikut turun tapi Kwangmin sudah menariknya.**

"**lupakan yang tadi, kau tau mungkin ada alasannya Gikwang bersikap begini yang penting sekarang kita makan dulu Tuan Putri"ujar Kwangmin diselingi ledekan di akhir kalimat.**

"**Hey Aku ini namja masa Tuan Putri?! Harusnya Pangeran dong"Protes Yoseob Cuma dibalas kekehan dari namja tinggi didepannya.**

"**Ah kalian sudah turun! Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai makannya"Kata Taemin ceria begitu mereka memasuki ruang makan. Baik Gikwang maupun Yoseob diam tak bicara sedikitpun. Sebenarnya suasana makan saat ini bisa jadi sangat canggung kalau bukan Taemin dan Kwangmin yang membuat suasana ceria dengan lelucon mereka yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh Gikwang dan Yoseob. Kwangmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Separah itukah? Batinnya.**

1 Januari 2013 00.05

** Send!**

**Yoseob menghela nafas gusar, dimalam taun baru ia Cuma sendirian dirumah. Tak ada perayaan, tak ada ahjussi dan ahjumma, dan tak ada Gikwang. Ya, Gikwang pergi entah kemana sejak sore tadi bahkan handphonenya tak dapat dihubungi. Yoseob makin gusar apalagi kalau pemikiran Gikwang merayakan taun baru bersama Taemin dan Gikwang yang menghabiskan malamnya bersama Taemin menghantuinya.**

** Drrt! Drrt!**

**Handphone Yoseob bergetar menunjukan pesan balasan dari Sunbaenya, Lee Sungmin yang sedang ulang tahun. Yoseob menghela nafas lagi. Bosan. kalau begini terus dia benar-benar bisa kena asma karna kebanyakan menghela nafas. Apa ia harus move on ya? Melupakan Gikwang dan cari pacar baru atau nggak usah punya pacar saja. Tapi perasaannya sama Gikwang sudah terlalu kuat, dari mereka kecil sampe sekarang Yoseob masih mencintai Gikwang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?**

**Bel pintu berbunyi nyaring memnuhi seluruh ruangan. Yoseob beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu.**

"**annyeong seobi!"ujar Kwangmin yang sekarang ada didepannya dengan sekantung plastik berlebel 7eleven ditangannya.**

"**ah! Sudah kuduga kao sendirian makanya aku datang kemari"ujar Kwangmin dan melangkah masuk tanpa dipersilahkan, tak sopan eoh?**

"**kenapa kemari malem-malem min?"tanya Yoseob saat mereka sudah duduk disofa.**

"**Ya merayakan tahun baru dong! kao gimana sih"**

"**taun barunya uda lewat dari tadi kwang kwang!"balas Yoseob agak emosi juga, temannya yang satu ini apa-apa serba telat dan Yoseob sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Kwangmin.**

"**eh? Bukannya masih sejam lagi ya?"Ujar Kwangmin dan Yoseob berbarengan. See? Yoseob sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Kwangmin.**

**Kwangmin Cuma bisa terkekeh geli melihat Yoseob mencibir dengan memanyunkan bibir. Tanpa sadar Kwangmin sudah mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Yoseob terpaku ditempat dengan aksi Kwangmin yang tiba-tiba. Apa yang Kwangmin lakukan? Apa ia akan menciumku?pikir Yoseob.**

"**Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"Geram Gikwang yang sudah ada di ambang ruang keluarga. Ia baru pulang setelah menyusun beberapa dari proyek rencananya untuk kejutan nanti tapi siapa sangka malah dia yang mendapat kejutan. Kwangmin langsung tersentak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoseob yang masih diam, sepertinya Yoseob tak menyadari kedatangan Gikwang. Dengan geram Gikwang menarik Kwangmin keluar dari rumah itu dan menghampiri yoseob yang masih pada posisinya.**

"**Sadar Yang Yoseob!"ucap Gikwang sambil menepuk pipi Yoseob sampai namja itu sadar dari lamunannya.**

"**Ah! Kao sudah pulang? Eh? Mana Kwangmin?"Tanya Yoseob bertubi dengan heran. Gikwang menghela nafas kasar dan menatap tajam Yoseob sebelum keatas meninggalkan namja itu. Yoseob bergidik ngeri ini pertama kalinya Gikwang menatapnya seperti tadi bahkan ia tak pernah begitu sekalipun mereka bertengkar. Yoseob menyusul gikwang ke kamarnya untuk minta maaf entah kenapa yang jelas ia merasa bersalah.**

"**Gikwang-a aku masuk ya"**

**Gikwang terduduk ditepi tempat tidur, wajahnya suram tampak sekali ia marah.**

"**kau marah ya?"tanya Yoseob berjongkok didepan Gikwang. Gikwang menatap Yoseob lama berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa benar yang kulakukan ini? Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukknya tapi kenapa dia? Atau ini memang salahku yang keterlaluan sampai ia mencari pelampiasan? Argh aku bisa gila, pikir Gikwang.**

"**Sudahlah Yoseob-a kembalilah kekamarmu"ujar gikwang yang kembali meneguhkan hatinya, ia beranjak untuk ganti pakaian. Lagi-lagi begini! Yoseob sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang. Ia siap meledak kapanpun.**

"**wae? WAE?!"tanyanya marah. Gikwang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yoseob. Tak berniat membalas juga atau lebih tepatnya ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.**

"**KENAPA DENGANMU? APA YANG SALAH? AAKU a-aku tak tau apa salahku Gikwang-a" Lanjut Yoseob marah dengan nada mulai merendah. Wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi, matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca siap menurunkan cairan bening itu kapan saja tapi ia masih menahannya.**

"**Setidaknya kau memberitahu kesalahanku Kwangie .. jangan terus menjauhiku"suara Yoseob bergetar,**

"**Jangan membuatku bingung lagi. . .tolong" Dan Yoseob menyembunyikan tangisannya dibalik lipatan lengan diantara lututnya. Ia sudah berjongkok sejak kalimat terakhirnya. Gikwang sungguh miris melihat Yoseob seperti ini. Ia terlalu menyakiti Yoseob, eoh? Tapi ia harus meneguhkan hatinya hanya beberapa hari lagi maka semuanya akan selesai dan kembali seperti semula.**

**Gikwang menarik kembali tangannya yang akan mengusap kepala kecil namja imut itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan untuk mengganti baju tanpa menggubris Yoseob sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki dan dentaman pintu ditutup. Ia yakin Yoseob sudah ada dikamarnya. Gikwang menghela nafas lemah. **

"**Bersabarlah Yoseobie"gumamnya lirih.**

4 Januari 2013

** Yoseob masih mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Ia tak menemui Gikwang sekalipun setelah kejadian 4 hari lalu. Ia –mungkin- sudah membenci Gikwang saat ini. Mereka sudah berakhir, itulah pikiran Yoseob. Tak ada lagi Gikwang baginya. Tak ada lagi Gi-Seob untuknya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.**

**Gikwang masih terpaku pada coretan terakhirnya sampai partner yang setia membantu suksenya rencana gila ini menyadarkannya. Kwangmin datang bersama Taemin.**

**Gikwang menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kwangmin tajam. Kwangmin sedikit salah tingkah karna ini, ia merasa tak enak pada Gikwang karna kejadian 4 hari lalu walau sebenarnya tak ada yang terjadi antara dia dan Yoseob tapi tetap saja Gikwang melihat mereka dalam sudut yang salah.**

"**Begini Gikwang-a sebenarnya waktu itu.."**

"**apa? Kupikir kau takkan punya cukup keberanian untuk menemuiku"Potong Gikwang saat kwangmin bicara.**

"**Dengar Gikwang. Waktu itu tak terjadi apapun aku bersumpah. Kau datang disaat yang tepat. Sungguh! Tolong percayalah" Jelas Kwangmin. Baiklah, Gikwang bukan orang yang sangat keras kepala dan dia bisa melihat kebenaran dibalik kata-kata Kwangmin.**

"**Baiklah aku anggap itu bisa dipercaya dengan satu syarat"Ujar Gikwang dengan smirknya.**

"**yeah?"Lirih Kwangmin yang merasa ada sesuatu dibalik ucapan Gikwang barusan. Dan dia harus bersiap apapun itu.**

4 Desember 2013 pukul 10:15

** Yoseob bergelut disofa ruang keluarga, ia tak sengaja tertidur saat menonton tivi tadi dan salahkan bel yang begitu berisik hingga ia terbangun. Yoseob bergegas membuka pintu setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.**

**Hal pertama yang di lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan bertopeng. Okay, its not good but its late.**

**Mereka membungkam mulut Yoseob dan menyeretnya kedalam mobil. Tangannya di ikat kebelakang begitu juga kakinya yang di ikat, Bahkan Yoseob sudah kehilangan penglihatannya sekarang. Dua namja itu melajukan mobil ke pinggiran kota Seoul yang sepi. Ini mimpi buruk untuk Yoseob. Sungguh ia tak ingin kejadian ia hampir dirape dulu terulang lagi bahkan ia diculik sekarang ini dan tanpa seorang pun yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada lagi Gikwang yang akan melindunginya.**

**Yoseob mulai menangis apalagi saat ia merasa tengah diangkat oleh salah satu dari namja itu. Mereka berhenti dan mendudukan Yoseob dibangku.**

"**Berapa menit lagi?"tanya salah satu dari namja itu.**

"**5 menit lagi"jawab namja yang ditanya. Tunggu, Yoseob merasa suara itu tak asing ditelinganya, apa dia mengenal orang ini?**

"**Hey buka ikatannya, kalian menyakitinya"Ujar seseorang yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan Yoseob berani bersumpah ia seperti mendengar suara Gikwang.**

**Yoseob dapat merasakan tali-tali yang mengikatnya mulai mengendur dan terlepas. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Lari? Tapi entah setah apa yang merasukinya Yoseob sama sekali tak ingin lari and they count back.**

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1..**

**Mata Yoseob mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk keretinanya setelah kain penutup itu dibuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dirinya sendiri dengan sayap dalam ukuran besar. You couldnt believe that?! Dan itu merupakan sketsa dari susunan kertas A4. Who made this? Leonardo Davinchi. Its crazy but awesome. Yoseob yakin siapapun yang membuatnya pasti sudah gila atau penggemar beratnya. Sedikit narsis tak masalah bukan?**

"**You like it?"tanya seseorang yang sudah ada disamping Yoseob. Namja itu langsung menoleh dan membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Gikwang tersenyum padanya dalam jarak kurang dari 3 cm.**

"**Gikwang-a. . ."gumam Yoseob tapi Gikwang membungkam mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk membuat tanda untuk diam.**

**Gikwang berlutut dihadapan Yoseob dan menggenggam tangan namja imut tersebut.**

"**ehm.. ehmm"Dehamnya sebelum mulai bicara.**

"**listen Seobie-a, aku tau kita melewati masa yang berat beberapa minggu ini dan mungkin kau bisa menyalahkan ambisi gilaku"ujar Gikwang sedikit memberi jeda,**

**Dua makhluk yang jadi saksi dibelakang mereka hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mengundang Yoseob untuk menoleh dan benar saja namja itu kembali membulatkan mata begitu melihat kwangmin dan Taemin dalam pakaian hitam-hitam.**

**Gikwang menarik dagu Yoseob agar namja itu kembali menoleh padanya.**

"**well, aku menjauhimu bukan tanpa alasan aku hanya ingin mengujimu lagipula aku terlalu sibuk untuk belajar membuat itu semua dari Taemin dan ternyata kau sedikit membuatku kecewa"lanjut Gikwang yang kemudian memberi jeda kembali dengan menampakkan raut kecewa diwajahnya. Yoseob masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Di acuhkan selama dua minggu, pertengkaran mereka, diculik oleh sahabatnya sendiri, sketsa dirinya, dan Gikwang. Apa ia sedang dikerjai selama ini? Tapi kenapa Gikwang kecewa dan apa itu menguji Yoseob?**

"**Kau tau aku benar-benar marah saat melihatmu berpelukan dan ehm ciuman dengan tiang itu"lanjut Gikwang sambil menunjuk Kwangmin, Kwangmin salah tingkah sendiri dijadikan tersangka dan disudutkan oleh tatapan Taemin padanya.**

"**aku hanya menenangkannya waktu itu dan kami tidak ciuman, sungguh"bela Kwangmin pada Taemin agak berbisik agar tak mengganggu suasana dua makhluk didepannya**

"**aku benar-benar marah saat kau terlalu dekat dengan namja lain harusnya kau sadar itu sejak Dujun hyung datang dulu"lanjut Gikwang lagi masih menatap lurus ke mata Yoseob.**

"**tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan menguji dan kecewa itu? Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Kwangmin ataupun namja lain. Kao satu-satunya yang mengacuhkanku tanpa sebab bahkan kau dekat dengan namja lain. Apa kao pikir aku tak marah melihatmu terus bersama Taemin?! Lalu kau bersikap seolah aku adalah orang yang salah tanpa memberitahu kesalahanku?! Aku membencimu Lee Gikwang!"Balas Yoseob meluapkan emosinya yang ditahan sejak kemarin-kemarin dengan suara bergetar. Yang Yoseob akan menangis kalau Gikwang tak membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut dan hangat. Setelah Yoseob tenang Gikwang melepaskannya.**

"**aku dan kwangmin tak melakukan apapun. Dia memelukku karna aku menangis dan salahkan dirimu untuk itu. Kami memang hampir ciuman tapi itu tak terjadi, bukankah kau sendiri yang menghentikannya lagipula aku tak mau mencium galah"lanjut Yoseob lagi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

"**ne ne mianhae. Aku terbawa emosi waktu itu sampai tak menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Aku tak mengacuhkanmu sungguh hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan ini semua dan kalau kita terlau dekat aku takut kau tau dan ini takkan menjadi kejutan lagi"Balas Gikwang.**

"**aku mencintaimu Yang Yoseob and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"Lanjut Gikwang dan menyodorkan kotak merah berisi cincin.**

"**apa?"tanya Yoseob polos sambil menunjuk pada cincin tersebut.**

"**tentu saja hadiahmu dan sebagai tanda kalau kau hanya milikku"jawab Gikwang dan memasang cincin itu ditangan Yoseob.**

"**You know Gikwang. You are the most stupid man i ever met but i Love you!"Ujar Yoseob dan memeluk Gikwang.**

**Kwangmin tersenyum bahagia bersama Taemin yang entah sejak kapan dua namja itu sudah saling berpelukan. Kwangmin memeluk Taemin dari belakang dan dibalas oleh namja itu.**

**Perayaan ulang tahun Yoseob cukup meriah untuk ke-4 namja yang sibuk dengan candaan dan perang makanan.**

**Bukankah bertambah umur itu menyenangkan? Karna kau takkan pernah tau kejutan apa yang akan kau dapatkan, benarkan angel Seobi? Yah dan si angel Seobi mengepakkan sayapnya ke langit Dini hari ** 5 January 2013.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YANG YOSEOB!**

**~END~**

**Well, sebenarnya aku buat ini pas tanggal 5 januari 2013 tapi berhubung modem waktunya limit jadi telat dipostingnya **

**Ini sebagai ucapan birthdayku dalambentuk ff, ada juga ucapan lewat youtube untuk uri kyeopyta Yoseobi.**

**Berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki semester akhir tingkat tiga aku harus lebih banyak belajar dan –mungkin- akan hiatus sampai pencarian diri/labil/kebingungan sudah stabil **** kamsahamnida!**

**R & R?**

**Biar aku tau siapa aja sih b2uty atau b2stly di FFn dan WP **

**Kerjasama sesama penulis dan pembaca aja ya**


End file.
